


Summer Grapes

by kunstvogel



Category: Life (TV), Standoff
Genre: M/M, Pool Sex, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Summertime sex.





	Summer Grapes

Matt wakes up to Charlie’s lips pressing light kisses into the skin of his neck and shoulders. He sighs sleepily and turns over to see Charlie’s bright face. His fingers curl around Matt’s bicep mindlessly.

“Hi,” Charlie says. “I forgot to tell you last night, I took the day off.”

“Mmm.” Matt isn’t awake enough for coherence. He makes his pleasure known by pushing himself up for a kiss. They stay like that for a while, kissing lazily in the California sunlight that filters through Charlie’s sheer white curtains. Matt remembers the windows are open when a particularly strong breeze blows the fabric out over their heads, snaring on Charlie’s face.

Laughing, Charlie brushes it aside and tackles Matt onto his back again. He traps Matt beneath him, knees straddling his hips, and kisses him more thoroughly. Matt can feel Charlie’s hardness nudging against the inside of his thigh, and pushes his hips up eagerly.

Suddenly Charlie is gone, and Matt lets out a bereft whine. He catches a glimpse of the detective trotting bare-assed down the hallway. Groaning, Matt gathers the energy to drag himself out of bed and follow Charlie downstairs, where he finds him eating grapes from a big green bowl.

“We’re going swimming.” Charlie smiles. Matt knows that smile - it’s a dangerous one.  _ I’m going to make trouble and I’m dragging you with me.  _ “Ted’s at work.”

“Okay,” Matt says. Charlie thrusts the giant bowl at him and grabs the SPF 1000 and two beers, and Matt follows him out the back door. They dance across the stone porch, already ridiculously hot from the sun, and duck under the patio umbrella. Charlie starts putting the sunscreen on his arms.

“Here.” Matt takes the bottle, slathering the stuff across his freckled shoulders and in the places he can’t reach. Charlie returns the favor, and they climb into the pool together.

They swim and splash around like otters, soaking in the cool water as the heat presses in all around them. Matt tires soon enough and perches himself on one of the stairs, watching as Charlie swims back and forth, his long pale body glistening in the sun.

After a while, Charlie wades up to Matt, seating himself right on his lap and kissing his nose.

“Hi. You awake now?”

“Yeah,” Matt replies. “Aren’t  _ you _ tired yet?”

“No,” Charlie says lightly. “But I’m bored with swimming. Let’s do something fun.” His voice drops an octave, and Matt sees his eyes turn a shade darker.

“I’m game.”

Charlie wastes no time, descending upon his neck to suck at his skin. Matt melts into the touch, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s freckled shoulders, already pink from the sun. He remembers their first time together, nearly the opposite of this moment- Charlie had kept the lights off in Matt’s cramped little bedroom, touched him as if to forget, rather than to remember.

He must have remembered something, though, because he was at Matt’s doorstep a week later. And, well. Here they are now.

Matt slips a hand between their bodies, finding Charlie’s erection and grasping it together with his own. The detective lets out a fluttery little sigh, pushing into the touch, and moves his lips to meet Matt’s.

Matt massages their dicks in his hand, and Charlie lets out a groan, nips at the flesh of Matt’s lip. Beads of sweat drip from Charlie’s hairline as he rolls his hips, and his breath comes in ragged gasps. For a moment, Charlie pauses, his hot breath caressing Matt’s face. Charlie regains his drive and ruts against Matt’s hips with renewed energy, and Matt grips him tighter, free hand sliding up the hot skin of his back.

Charlie never talks when they have sex - and Matt makes a game out of it, coaxing the noises out of the redhead’s throat, kissing hoarse screams off of his pink pursed lips.

Charlie shudders as Matt moves his thumb across his tip; teasing, rubbing circles into the skin. Matt lets his free hand skate down the plane of Charlie’s back, finds his ass and cups the pale skin. Charlie groans softly, his cock twitching. He’s grown tired of the teasing; reaches back to move Matt’s hand where he wants it. Matt chuckles as Charlie pushes himself down onto his fingers.

“You’re demanding,” Matt remarks lightly. He releases his grip on their members, cups Charlie’s cheek and pulls him down for a kiss, working his entrance lazily. Charlie decides when he’s ready and moves accordingly, seating himself on Matt’s cock. He rocks his hips slowly, almost agonizingly so, smirking devilishly. As if to say,  _ I’m in control now. _ It’s unbearably sexy, and Matt loves it.

They go at it until both are too exhausted and sweaty to enjoy it anymore, then they sprawl out on the deck chairs. Charlie lathers on some more sunscreen, cracks open the beers, passes one to Matt, and nibbles on the grapes, chattering mindlessly until he falls asleep.

Matt watches the gentle rise and fall of Charlie’s chest until he falls asleep too.


End file.
